raichuisinnirvanafandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron's Pub
NONE OF THE EVENTS HERE EVER HAPPENED. In November 2004, a man from Germany named Aaron Bliss moved to opened his own pub. It was called Aaron's Pub, and served exotic foods from all-over the country. He was getting moderatorly positive reviews, before the cooks quit after a month. "They said that they couldn't do it anymore. You weren't supplying enough ingredients. The cooking ovens, stoves, sink, and utensils were disgusting, dusty, and rusty. They said that too." -Aaron Bliss In another month, the reviews started to go down, with Bliss being the only staff. Less people were coming, more people lost respect for him. "He was mean, ignorant and arrogant. He wouldn't let us take more than two napkins, and get a soda more than halfway up." -A Family That Came to His Restaurant "This idiot is trying to feed us his cruddy food. I needed to take the kids and pets and get out." -Susan Bliss, Aaron's wife "Daddy has gone insane!" -One of their children. Two months later, he did overall go insane. He had developed Schizophrenic hallucination, and were serving "customers" that liked his food. One problem with that, they weren't real. And in another month, he made a COMMERCIAL. The commercial consisted of this. "Are you bored? Feel like your life's worth nothing? Planning to commit suicide, self-harm yourself? are you planning to rethink your life also? But overall, are you planning to KILL someone? I was too, but then i remembered, i have Aaron's Pub! We serve Sea Dollar Crackers, Box Jellyfish, and Dolphin! For drinks, we have delicious Garlic Ale! It's like Ginger Ale, but better! Lets hear what the people have to say!" Here, the camera would just focus on a wall for about 12 seconds, with only the sound of wind, and cars driving by. "Yeah, my pub is awesome! So come on down! Don't be bored! Be hungry, and eat!" At this point, the screen blacked out. 2 months after the commercial aired, it was suddenly taken off the air. In the next month, the pub was finally closed, after a short 9 month life-span. In the next few weeks, Bliss was found dead by suicide with 3 video tapes laying on the ground. One was his suicide note, which redirected to the second video tape, which was a timeline of his life... played by PUPPETS. And the third, which, the policemen who found him and the videotapes, do not wish to speak of "for everyone's sake". Some of the policemen said it was the scariest thing they had ever seen in their lives. Others, were not so lucky. They came out with seizures, and had to be rushed to the hospital, none of them surviving. This man, Aaron Bliss, was an insane psychopath who had major hallucinations which affected his mind and body. And once he realized that they were mere hallucinations.. he couldn't believe it. All his friends, they weren't real. He had no friends, family, or money. And took himself to an abandoned warehouse, and commited suicide. Watch out, everyone. This story COULD happen to you.